Electronic controllers are generally known. Most electronic controllers include a printed circuit board located in a housing, where a base plate is connected to the housing to cover the printed circuit board. Various pins are connected to the printed circuit board, typically using a press-fit connection. During assembly, in order to ensure that the pins are connected to the printed circuit board correctly, an inspection is performed after the controller is assembled. This requires that the controller is constructed to allow for access to view the printed circuit board, to inspect the pins to make sure they are properly connected to the printed circuit board. Many controllers have some type of window or aperture formed as part of the base plate to allow access for viewing the pins, such that the connection of the pins to the printed circuit board may be inspected. However, once the inspection is completed, the window or aperture needs to be covered and sealed to prevent the creation of a leak path into the housing where the printed circuit board is located. Some solutions to this have involved attaching a cover to the base plate to seal the window, and using fasteners, such as screws, which are inserted into blind holes of the base plate to connect the cover to the base plate. This approach may be suitable for use with base plates which have the necessary thickness, but with certain electronic controllers having base plates which are thinner, a leak path may be created between the screw and the cover when the screw or other type of fastener is used.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an electronic controller which has a base plate with a window or aperture used for viewing the quality of a pin connection to a printed circuit board, while also having a suitable connection between the cover and the base plate to prevent leak paths around the cover into the housing.